Tout sur Finnick Odair
by Me29900
Summary: Ma vérité sur Finnick Odair enfin révélé !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction. Une amie ma conseillée de la poster.

J'espère que le début va vous plaire. Elle parlera surtout de Finnick bien que j'essaye de faire entrer d'autres personnages.

Merci de lire ma fiction

* * *

Cette histoire se passe avant la Parade des 75eme Hunger Games.

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss: _

Soudain, j'entendis des pas. Ce n'était certainement pas Peeta parce que ces pas étaient légers et silencieux. Je me retournai et découvris Finnick Odair, le célèbre tribut du district 4.

- **Finnick, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?** Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulais sarcastique.

- **Oh, je voulais simplement te proposer un morceau de sucre. Ils sont destiner aux chevaux mais ils ont la vie devant eux pour manger du sucre alors que nous...**

**- Non merci** dis-je en parlant du sucre.

**- C'est dommage cette histoire d'Expiation. Nous aurions pu devenir bons amis et tu aurais fait un tabac au Capitol. Or, bijoux...**

**- J'ai déjà plus d'or qu'il m'en faut et je n'aime pas les bijoux. Mais pour s'offrir le plaisir de ta compagnie, je suppose qu'il faut beaucoup débourser Finnick. Après tout tu est le légendaire Finnick Odair.**

**- Tu te trompe, je ne demande plus d'argent depuis longtemps. Ce qui m'interesse ce sont les secrets. En aurais-tu qui m'intéresserais ?**

**- Comme tu le sais je suis un livre ouvert. Mais toi Finnick ? As tu des secrets ?**

**-Enfin fille du feu, même si j'avais des secrets, pourquoi te les révélerais-je ? Que m'offrira tu en échange ?**

-**Il est vrai que je n'est pas grand chose à t'offrir. Et puisque nous allons passer nos derniers jours dans une arène à chercher à s'entre tuer, rien ne te serais très profitable. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître tes secrets Finnick.**

Il me jaugea avant de me lançer un regard moqueur et me dire :

**- Tiens voilà Peeta. C'est triste que vous ayez du annuler votre mariage.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase sonnait faux.

Après le défilé, nous partîmes nous coucher et une autre nuit de cauchemars s'offrit à moi.

* * *

Johanna m'accusait d'avoir tué Mags. Elle ne le disait pas ouvertement mais ça se sentait dans son regard et dans sa voix. Un mélange de reproches et d'offense dont je ne comprenais pas l'existence.

Soudain, nous entendîmes des cris provenant de la jungle. Je les reconnu tout de suite. Prim.

Je me lançai à sa recherche mais je ne la trouvai pas. Je compris que ces cris, ce n'était pas Prim qui les poussaient mais un geai bavard. J'abattis cet oiseau sans plus de cérémonie.

- **Sale bestiole**, dis-je à haute voix.

Derrière moi, Finnick apparût. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Nous commençâmes à repartir en direction de la plage quand un autre cri fois, il m'était inconnu. Mais pas à Finnick. Il se rua vers le geai bavard et tourna autour de l'arbre où celui-ci était réfugié en criant. J'abattis cette bête comme la précédente. J'essayai de détendre Finnick.

-** Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est qu'un geai bavard. Finnick sortons de là !**

**- Comment penses tu qu'ils ont eut ses cris ? Les geais bavards reproduisent les sons qu'ils entendent Katniss !**

D'autres cris retentir mais nous n'y prêtâmes plus intérêt malgré leur violence et nous partîmes vers la plage en courant.

* * *

Je me proposa de prendre la garde. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Soudain, Finnick interrompit mes pensées.

-**Je vais rester un peu avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas.**

J'aquiesai et me poussai afin de lui faire une place.

J'hésitai. Devais-je lui demander ?

- **Finnick, qui était la fille qui criait ?**

Il baissa la tête.

-** Annie** répondit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Je me souvins alors :

- **Ce n'est pas la tribut pour qui Mags c'est portée volontaire ?**

**- Oui**

Je connaissais cette douleur. Celle qu'on éprouve à parler d'un être cher qu'on risque de ne plus revoir. Et dans la voix de Finnick, on pouvait lire bien plus encore. J'avais envie de l'aider.

- **Finnick, as-tu des secrets ?** demandais-je me rappelant notre première rencontre.

Il semblait aussi s'en souvenir et sourit en me questionnant :

- **Pourquoi serais-je plus disposé à te les dire que la dernière fois ?**

Une réponse qui me semblait évidente et imparable :

- **Parce que je vis la même chose que toi.**

Il hésita et décida de me raconter.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? L'histoire de Finnick commencera au prochain chapitre.

Est ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue ? S'il vous plait donnez votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et aussi à ceux qui on juste lu.

Ça m'a donné envie d'écrire. Un deuxième chapitre et peut-être un troisième bientôt si l'inspiration me vient.

Merci de lire ma fiction.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'inspirai confiance. Je voulais tout lui raconter, me livrer entièrement à elle. L'idée qu'elle soit une adversaire dans ses jeux et qu'elle pourrait e servir de mon histoire contre moi ne m'effleurait même pas. Je me souvins alors.

- **Comme tu le sais déjà, je viens du district 4, le district de la pêche. ****Quand j'avais 5 ans, mon père m'emmenait pêcher avec lui. Il m'apprenait à nager et à me servir d'un trident. D'après lui, pêcher n'était pas seulement un métier mais aussi une mission et un art. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que je suive ses traces. ****Mais moi, la pêche ce ne faisait pas parti de mes rêves d'avenir. Je voulais être connu et aimé de tous dans mon district. Petit, il y avait deux choses que j'aimais plus que tout : ma petite sœur et l'eau. Ma sœur Aëlaelle avait 3 ans de moins que moi mais nous nous entendions très bien.**

**Un jour, alors que nous pêchions tous les deux, j'ai entendu un appel au secours. Sans réfléchir, j'ai plongé et j'ai sorti cette fillette de l'eau. **

Dans ma tête, les souvenirs de ces traits si parfaits remontèrent à la surface. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux verts.

Soudain, Katniss m'arracha de ma léthargie:

- **Annie?**

**- Oui, Annie. Elle me remercia et nous sommes devenu amis. Je l'ai aidé à rentrer chez elle et allai chercher ses parents qui travaillaient dans une usine de hameçons. Après, nous nous retrouvions chaque jour, sur la plage sans nous donner rendez-vous mais en sachant que l'autre viendrait, et nous restions plusieurs heures ensemble à parler. Je la charriai parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager et la mettait toujours au défi d'apprendre. Elle me répondait toujours en me disant qu'elle apprendrai le jour où je serai célèbre.**

Tous les jours pendant 6 ans, nous restions ensembles. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai été tiré au sort lors de la Moisson. J'avais 14 ans et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir vivant. Lorsque ma famille et Annie sont venus me voir, j'essayai de garder mon sang froid mais c'était dur. Ma sœur était en larmes elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Je lui promis de tout faire pour revenir. Quand à Annie, je lui fit juste promettre qu'elle apprendrait à nager si je ne revenais pas.

**Les jeux commencèrent et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. Je reçu un trident de mon district et c'est à partir de là que mes adversaires ont vus en moi un ennemi. Mais je n'ai pas eu à tuer beaucoup de personnes. Les trois quart étaient déjà morts. Au final je tuai trois tributs. La fille du district 6 qui fut tuer par un de mes nœuds, celui du 2 que je tuai avec mon trident et le tribut du 1. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je ne pouvais pas dormir sans revoir leur visage. J'étais hanté par ces jeunes que j'avais tués de mes mains. Revoir ma sœur, Annie et ma famille me permettait d'oublier, l'espace d'un instant du moins, que j'étais devenu un monstre.**

C'est un peu notre point commun Katniss, dis-je, nous nous sommes tous les deux battus pour nos sœurs en leur promettant de revenir. Mais pour nous, le mieux aurait sûrement été de mourir dans cette arène. Rien ne permet d'oublier totalement.

Je la vis hocher la tête. Elle avait l'air perplexe.

- **Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?**

**- Finnick, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?**

**- Elle a été tiré au sort l'année suivante. C'était la première fois que son nom était inscrit. Elle n'avait que 12 ans. Ils ont refusé que je sois son mentor et elle est morte le quatrième jour.**

**Je suis désolé mais je préfère ne pas tarder sur le sujet. Je peux passer à autre chose ?**

Elle aquiesa.

- **Donc après cette horrible année, la vie repris son cour, comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais vraiment arrivé. Mon père se réfugia dans l'alcool pour oublier. Moi j'essayai de garder la tête froide, pour elle. Je sais qu'elle aurais refusé de nous voir pleurer. Elle aimait les gens qui savaient garder leurs émotions pour eux. Je retournai de temps en temps à la plage pour y retrouver Annie. Elle était toujours la même bien que tout ce qui était arrivé l'avait affecté. Elle me redonnait le moral et comprenais ce que je ressentais. Lorsque j'eus 16 ans, on m'appela au Capitole. Une « affaire urgente à régler » me disait-on. La vérité était que les fans voulaient rencontrer le célèbre Finnick Odair. Je devais me rendre au Capitole plusieurs fois par mois.**

**Annie quant à elle n'appréciais pas. Un jour, elle s'énerva. Je fis l'innocent pour essayer de la protéger mais j'aurais mieux fais d'éviter. Elle à toujours eut un caractère de cochon. Un peu comme toi, **raillai-je à l'intention de celle qui m'écoutait.

Heureusement que les regard ne tuent pas. Je serais mort fusillé sur place.

**- Donc... Annie le pris très mal et me demanda si je la prenais pour quelqu'un de naïve.**

_**« - Je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire au Capitole, Finn. Ne me crois pas plus stupide que je ne suis ! »**_

**Et elle partit. Je craignais qu'elle ne m'en veuille mais le lendemain, elle était là, à notre lieu de rendez vous. Elle m' m'excusai, lui expliquai que je préférerais être avec elle que de devoir supporter ces vieilles pies du Capitole et elle me dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle savait que je n'aimais pas y aller.**

**A la moisson suivante, le nom d'Annie fut tirer au sort. Tout était de ma faute**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Intéressé par ce chapitre ? J'espère que l'histoire de la sœur ne vous a pas trop embrouillée.

Svp, laisser un commentaire


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**J'ai mis assez longtemps à poster ce chapitre et je suis désolé pour ceux et celle qui suivent mes écrits ;)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Merci de lire ma fiction et de poster des commentaires. **

**P.S. : Desolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Je ne comprenais pas. Il s'accusait de l'avoir condamné. Il n'y a rien de plus dur que de se sentir coupable du malheur d'une personne qu'on aime. J'en sais quelque chose avec Gale. Je le faisais souffrir, sans le vouloir, mais quand même. J'affichai un regard perplexe que Finnick avait dû remarquer. Il me fixait d'un air étrange.

- **Ça doit être à cause du bébé,** en conclut-il.

Ah oui c'est vrai je l'avais oublié celui-là. Enfin l'expression « ce faux celui-là » conviendrait mieux. Depuis le début des jeux, je remarquai que Finnick y faisait beaucoup allusion. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sans ça, je n'avais rien d'une femme enceinte. J'étais toujours aussi agile, rapide et svelte, si ce n'est plus. J'aurais pu courir un marathon si on me l'avait demandé.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Elle n'était bien sûr pas enceinte. Il n'y avait que les imbéciles du Capitole pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant qu'on avait commencé, il fallait jouer cette carte jusqu'au bout.

Apparemment, ça mettait Katniss mal à l'aise d'en parler. J'ai toujours été doué pour combler les blancs. Je m'apprêtai donc à relancer la conversation mais ce fût inutile. Katniss prit la parole avant moi.

-** Pourquoi ?**

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire me dis-je.

D'accord, l'élocution n'était pas son art. Mais les deux syllabes qu'elle venait de prononcer menaient à une longue discussion et ça, elle le savait. C'était maintenant à moi de parler, pas n'importe comment parce tous les habitants de Panem avaient peut-être les yeux rivés sur nous en ce moment. Et je suis prêt à parier que dans ces jeux, celui qui dira un mot de travers ne fera pas long feu. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Bref, j'entamai mon discours avec prudence.

- **Et bien... Par où commencer ? **

Je réfléchis. Et oui, ça arrive. _(désolé petite interruption inutile, surtout que Finnick est mon personnage préféré et qu'il n'est pas stupide, loin de là... Je me tais!)_

- **Quelques jours après mon embrouille avec Annie, le Capitole m'a appelé. Il m'ont demander d'emménager là-bas. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé. Mais ils voulaient savoir pourquoi et je me voyais mal leur dire que je ne supportais pas leur manières, j'ai donc dit que c'était pour rester avec ma famille et mes amis. Dans tout le district, on savait que Annie était ma seule amie. Je passai tout mon temps avec elle et nous n'aimions pas voir les autres. Je ne sais pas qui a bien pu le dire au Capitole, mais en tous les cas, ils l'on su.**

**Ce papier, soit disant tiré au sort, c'était une façon de me prouver que je n'étais, et ne suis rien pour le Capitole.**

**- Comment a-t-elle réussi à gagner les Jeux ? Tu étais son mentor non ?**

**- Oui, j'ai été choisis comme mentor cette année là. Pendant les préparations c'était vraiment dur. Elle essayait de me rassurer :**

**« - ****_Ne t'en fait pas Finn. Ce n'est pas toi. Et n'oublie pas que tu peux toujours me sauver. Tu seras mon mentor._**

**- ****_Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider Annie. Je ferais tout ce que je peux ! »_**

**Je l'embrassai et restai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans l'arène. Là bas, je lui envoyai ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est alors qu'eut lieu le tremblement de terre. Celui qui provoqua la mort du tribut garçon du 4. Elle ne s'en ait jamais remise et s'en veut toujours. On ne peut jamais vraiment oublier ça. Les jeux ce terminèrent lorsque il y eut une inondation de l'arène. Annie à gagner parce que c'était la meilleur nageuse.**

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

En entendant cette phrase, quelque chose me revint en mémoire et je ne pu m'empêcher de le couper brusquement.

**- C'est grâce à toi ? Tu lui avais fait promettre d'apprendre à nager et ça lui a sauvé la vie.**

Finnick avait apparemment oublié ma présence une fois de plus. Il sursauta en m'entendant.

**- Oui peut être que je lui ai permis de ne pas se noyer mais si je n'avais pas été là elle n'aurait jamais eu à aller dans cette arène.**

**Bref, quand elle est rentrée, elle n'était plus la même, son regard était vide et elle ne parlait plus. Mais je ne l'abandonnai pas. J'allai tous les jours la retrouver sur la plage et m'occupai d'elle du mieux que je pouvais. Sa mère me remercia et me supplia de ne pas la laisser tomber. D'après elle, ça aurait tué Annie. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs mois qu'elle recommença à parler. Bien sûr elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais chaque jour, à mon arrivée, elle me regardait, me souriait et me disait bonjour. Je ne peux pas dire combien j'étais heureux tellement je l'étais ! Peu à peu, elle prononçait des phrases de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais ça n'a jamais été pareil. Je l'ai toujours aimé depuis mes 5 ans et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je pense que c'est un peu pareil pour toi avec ta sœur où que Peeta avec toi.**

Je voulais le réconforter mais que dire dans ces moments là ? Finnick venait de me raconter son histoire avec Annie, tous ses secrets y étaient réunis et il venait de me livrer. Je ne pouvais même plus imaginer douter de lui à présent parce que, oui, c'était la même situation que moi avec Prim. Je voulais qu'il rentre, qu'il puisse la revoir, revoir Annie mais je me souvins qu'il fallait déjà que je protège Peeta.

« **- Pourquoi m'as tu raconter toute ton histoire Finnick ? On se connais à peine et tu me livre toute ta vie sur un plateau ? Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas. »**

Il avait retrouver le sourir. Je voyais qu'en parler lui avait fait du bien.

«** - Tu sais fille du feu, je t'apprécie. Tu n'es certainement pas la première personne à qui j'aurais pensé livré mon histoire mais je t'avoue qu'ici, le choix est réduit. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette arène qui aurait pu comprendre aussi bien ce que je ressens. Sauf Peeta peut-être. » **

Il est vrai que Peeta m'aimait depuis qu'il était petit mais était-ce comparable ? Finnick et moi nous sentions obligé de vivre pour ceux qu'on aimait alors que pour Peeta c'était plutôt le contraire. Il aurait été près à se suicider pour me sauver. C'était d'ailleurs aussi mon intention maintenant. Je devais le renvoyer chez nous, dans le district 12. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais j'allais y arriver !

- **Et toi Katniss ? Qu'as tu à me raconter ?**

Ces paroles me sortirent de ma létargie.

J'étais reconnaissante envers Finnick et je savais qu'il fallait que je lui parle aussi, que je lui raconte mon histoire. Mais dans cette arène, toutes nos discussions étaient enregistrer. Je ne pouvais pas raconter n'importe quoi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster ce chapitre pour ceux et/ou celles qui suivent mon histoire.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment et donc pas grand chose a mettre dans mes chapitres.

Merci à alice 4351 qui suis ma fanfiction. C'est grâce à toi (ou à cause de toi ^^) que j'écris, casse pieds !

N'hésiter pas à poster un commentaire, bon ou mauvais.

Merci de lire ma fiction.

PS : Desolé pour les fautes

PPS : les personnages et des morceaux de l'histoire viennent du romans de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Je m'accordais à dire que je ne pouvais pas lui raconter quelque chose sans importance. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'optai pour quelque chose de simple, qui ne risquait pas de nous faire détester du Capitole. Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Peeta. Ça peut paraître banale mais pour moi, le garçon au pains est toujours là, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

- **Veux tu que je te raconte ma rencontre avec Peeta ?**

Lui ne le savais pas encore, mais cette conversation impliquait de parler de choses douloureuses pour moi : la mort de mon père, l'abandon de ma mère ou la famine.

- **Quand j'avais 11 ans, mon père est mort dans un coup de grisou. Ça arrive régulièrement dans mon distri...**

Je fus interrompu par un cri strident provenant de la jungle.

On sentit un vent froide s'abattre sur l'arène avant de voir apparaître un hovercraft dans le ciel.

Il souleva un corps, une fille, à en juger par les cheveux, mais tellement abîmé, qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître.

Finnick et moi eurent le même mouvement de recule. Nous nous empressâmes de réveiller Peeta et les autres afin de partir le plus rapidement possible. Mais Wiress avait disparut. Nous partîmes tous à sa recherche. On entendait des bruits d'animaux, apparemment affamés, provenant de la jungle, et chacun d'entre nous espérait intérieurement qu'elle n'y soit pas. Je me disais que de toutes façons, si elle était parti dans la jungle, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'aller la chercher. J'essayai de m'enlever ses pensées sordides de la tête et en voyant l'air si inquiet de Beetee, je me mis à culpabiliser. C'était moi qui avait voulut que Beetee et Wiress soit nos alliés. Johanna me l'avait si sympathiquement rappelé quelques heures plus tôt. Si jamais l'un d'entre nous mourrait en allant à sa recherche, je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Puis une pensée atroce me vint à l'esprit. Je me mis à espérer que ce soit Johanna qui meurt. J'avais promis de ramener Peeta en vie dans notre district à la fin de ses jeux, et je savais que la mort de Finnick m'affectionnerais beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie qu'il vive. En quelques phrases, il était devenu comme mon meilleur ami.

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Si je n'avais pas eu de la sympathie pour elle, et surtout si je n'avais pas su que Beetee et elle avaient les moyens de nous faire sortir d'ici, je crois que j'aurais volontiers assassiné Wiress ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit d'aller se promener comme ça, sans avertir personne ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Beetee, Johanna et moi avions refusés que Peeta et Katniss partent tous les deux en forêt. C'était trop risqué. Nous avions besoin de Katniss pour assumer son rôle de geai moqueur et si il n'y avait pas Peeta, elle serait parti depuis longtemps. Je proposai que Katniss et Johanna partent d'un côté de la plage tandis que Peeta, Beetee et moi inspections la lisière de la jungle quand nous entendîmes Wiress nous appeler. Elle était près de la corne d'abondance, assise tranquillement, à nous regarder. Nous nous allâmes la retrouver mais avant que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit, on vit une flèche la transpercer. Nous nous retournâmes tous dans un unisson parfait et la flèche de Katniss se retrouva logée dans le cœur de Cashmere pendant que la hache de Johanna alla se planter violemment dans la jambe de Gloss. Il ne lui resta plus longtemps à vivre a en juger par la flaque de sang qu'on aperçu au sol après seulement quelques secondes. Soudain, on sentit une violence secousse sous nos pieds. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol, cherchant une pierre ou quelque chose pour s'accrocher. Lorsque que l'îlot s'arrêta, je couru aider Katniss à sortir de l'eau. Il valait mieux éviter de rester sur ce tas de sable pourri !

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa. Johanna me donna un coup sur la tête qui m'assomma. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir sur mes jambes. J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher et entendis l'un des deux dire que j'avais mon compte. Je devais retrouver Peeta.

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Le fil nous revint en main. Nous ne comprîmes pas tout de suite. Puis sans même réfléchir, je me lançai à la recherche des filles. Il fallait que je les retrouve. La foudre allait s'abattre sur l'arbre dans quelques minutes et Haymitch m'avais ordonné d'être avec elles lorsqu'on viendrait nous chercher.

Je crois que j'avais fais tout le tour du premier quartier de l'horloge lorsque je l'entendis crier. Je crois qu'elle appelait Peeta.

J'arrivai devant l'arbre a foudre et je l'appelai. Elle ne me répondit pas. C'est alors que je la vis, cacher dernière un buisson, elle me visait. J'essayai de la raisonner.

-** Katniss, n'oublie pas qui est le véritable ennemi.**

Je la vis se relever.

- **Écarte toi de cet arbre tout de suite !** hurlai-je

Elle ne m'écouta pas et je la vis se retourner, ramasser quelque chose par terre. Je compris trop tard que c'était le couteau de Beetee, relié à l'arbre à foudre.

- **Non Katniss !**

Trop tard. Je fus projeté en arrière par l'éclair et je me réveillai dans l'hovercraft du district 13.

* * *

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Comme je vous l'ai dis, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter pour l'instant alors je prend dans la vraie histoire. J'ai déjà mes idées pour la fin de a fic mais je me vois mal faire une fin au bout de 4 chapitres ^^ peut être le 5eme ou 6eme...

J'essayerai de poster un autre chapitre bientôt mais je ne sais pas exactement quand.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,  
Désolé, j'ai encore été longue pour poster ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'inédit).  
Merci de lire ma fanfic  
Désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Je parlai avec Hamitch et Plutarch. Ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer me disaient-ils. Je me demandai ce qui pouvais ce passer pour que Haymitch soit sobre.

-** C'est Katniss ?**

**- Non**, me répondit Plutarch, **elle est vivante mais nous préférons la shooter à la morphine. Il faut qu'elle se repose.**

Alors là, j'étais perdu. Nous avions tout de même réussi à sortir Katniss de l'arène. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air affligé comme si une vague de malheur c'était abattu sur Panem. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un état pareil. Je vis Haymitch baisser les yeux.

**- Finnick, nous n'avons pas réussi à sortir tous les survivants de l'arène. Le Capitole nous a devancé.**

C'était donc ça ! Mais pourquoi osaient-ils à peine me regarder ? Cela ne me concernait pas plus que Katniss ou Beetee que j'avais vu en arrivant.

- **Et alors ? Vous pouvez aller les chercher ! Qui a été enlevé ?** demandai-je innocemment.

- C'est la tout le problème... Enobaria (jusque là rien de catastrophique pour moi), Johanna, et Peeta.

Merde ! Je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient comme ça. Il y avait peu de chance que Katniss accepte d'être le geai moqueur à présent. Mais je voyais que ce n'était pas tout. Une autre nouvelle pire que celle la allait me tomber dessus.

**- Bon allez ! Dites moi, je vois bien que vous avez d'autre choses à m'apprendre.**

**- Ils ont pris Annie.**

Quelle claque ! Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur une chaise. C'était impossible. Je piquai une crise. Je me levai et balançai tout ce qui me passait sous la main par terre avec une telle violence que les débris volèrent dans toute la pièce.

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Je me réveillai, et avançai difficilement vers une porte d'où provenait les seuls sons que j'avais entendu depuis plusieurs jours. Des bruits de casse, de verre brisé. Je me demandai ce qui pouvais bien ce passer et m'inquiétai un peu plus à chaque pas. Arrivé devant la porte, j'étais totalement paniqué et j'imaginai des scénarios de plus en plus atroces. Je poussai la porte, le plus lentement possible. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement ouverte, je vis un OVNI m'arriver dessus à grande vitesse. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier la nature de cet objet avant de me prendre je ne sais quoi dans la figure et de me retrouver par terre. Ce fut l'esprit très embrouillé que j'aperçus le premier visage de la journée. Un beau visage aux traits parfaits, avec des yeux verts d'une beauté incroyable.

**- Salut Finnick,** dis-je d'une voie embuée.

**- Hey Katniss !** répondit-il en souriant, **désolé pour la cocotte.**

Incompréhension totale ! De quelle cocotte me parlait-il et surtout pourquoi une cocotte atterrissait-elle en plein milieu de cette séance de retrouvaille ? D'habitude quand on revoyait des amis qu'on avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ou qui avait eu un problème de santé on disait quelque chose comme « content de te revoir ».

**- La cocotte ? Qui c'est pris un coup sur la tête Finnick ? Toi ou moi ?**

**- La cocotte qui ta mis KO imbécile ! C'est moi qui te l'ai lancé. Mais ce n'était pas fait exprès**, ce rattrapa t-il.

**- Bon vas tu me dire ce qui ta mit dans cet état,** dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce et aux morceaux de chaises, vaisselle et autre objet qui se trouvaient sur le sol.

**- Je ne pense pas non.**

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Heureusement que j'avais refusé de lui dire et délégué cette tache à Haymitch. A peine Katniss eu appris la nouvelle qu'elle se jeta sur lui et tenta de l'étrangler et de le mordre en répétant que c'était de sa faute. Apparemment son cerveau devait être bien embrouillé car chaque tentatives de coup finissait à une dizaine de centimètre de la cible.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivé au district 13 lorsque on se fit tirer dessus par un hovercraft du Capitole. Des pacificateurs atterrirent sur le toit et tentèrent de casser les vitres pour entrer. Nous n'avions pas d'autres armes à porté de main que les pistolets qu'utilisait les Pacificateurs mais aucun de nous ne savait s'en servir. Heureusement, nous étions tous plus ou moins des tueurs qualifié et nous savions nous défendre. Trois hommes perdirent la vie dans le combat. L'hovercraft ennemie changea de direction et il repartit vers le Capitole.

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Nous étions dans le district 13. Finnick, Beetee et moi devions rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, afin qu'on vérifie que tout allait bien. Dans ce district, les règles étaient très strictes. Nous avions une heure pour nous lever, une heure pour manger, une heure pour aller se coucher et notre emploi du temps de la journée était noté sur notre bras afin qu'on ne puisse pas oublier ce que nous avions à faire. La plupart de mes journées étaient résumés en quelques mots sur mon bras : réveil à 7h, petit déjeuner à 7h30, entraînement à 8h, déjeuner à 12h, visite de contrôle à l'hôpital à 14h30 et extinction des feux à 21h30. Je partageai ma chambre avec Prim et ma mère. Elle était voisine à celle de Gale et sa famille et à celle de Finnick. Mais celui ci passait le plus clair de son temps assit à l'hôpital à jouer avec un morceau de ficelle. Il était vraiment très affecté par l'enlèvement de Annie et en devenait presque fou.

Un matin, je me réveillai et vis sur mon bras que j'avais rendez-vous 10 minutes plus tard en salle des contrôles informatiques. Pour une fois qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ! Je m'empressai d'enfiler un T-shirt et un pantalon et je sorti de la chambre en direction du dernier étage. En passant devant sa porte, je vis Finnick sortir. Lui aussi devait se rendre en salle des contrôle mais il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté. Je l'attendis et nous fîmes la route ensemble. A mis chemin, je lui demandai si il tenait le coup.

**- C'est dur. Mais il faut que je tienne pour elle. C'est ce que tu te dis pour Peeta j'imagine.**

A vrai dire, je me morfondais aussi mais j'attendais d'être seule pour le faire. Je n'aimais pas que les autres sachent ce que je ressens. J'acquiesçai sachant qu'il attendait une réponse.

**- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi on nous demande d'assister à cette réunion ? Depuis qu'on est ici, ils nous interdisent de nous mêler de quoi que ce soit.**

**- Non je n'en sais rien. Ça ne doit sûrement pas être important, vu qu'ils nous prennent pour des fous.**

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle et nous fûmes surpris de voir autour d'une grande table, Plutarch, Haymitch, Beetee et tous les meneurs du district réuni.

**- Demain nous partons chercher les otages au Capitole.**

Enfin ils disaient quelque chose qui me plaisais.

* * *

Voila ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Svp donner votre avis bon ou mauvais ^^

A bientôt


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour :)

Je suis encore une fois désolé pour le retard... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

PS : Désole pour les fautes.

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Le sauvetage des otages était prévu trois jours plus tard. Nous avions tout préparé : les provisions alimentaires, les armes, les tenues, et même des plans de secours. Nous devions arriver en hovercraft dans le district 1, le district le plus proche du Capitole. Le soir précédant l'opération, les dirigeants du district passèrent une annonce dans tous les bâtiments précisant que tous les médecins

et soldats volontaires et qui étaient assez qualifiés pour participer à cette mission devaient venir s'inscrire au bureau principal du district. Il me semblait évident que Gale serait un des premiers à aller s'inscrire. Alors que j'étais dans mes réflexions, je croisai Finnick, le regard vide. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il recommençait à manger, a parler, en un mot, à VIVRE. Mais à ce moment là, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, comme il l'avait été pendant les jours passées dans le district 13. Je m'arrêtai et m'assis près de lui.

**- Alors Finnick, tu es prêt pour demain ?**

**- Mhhhh. Katniss, je ne pense pas être du voyage,** dit-il d'une voix étrangement vide de toutes émotions.

**- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas du voyage Finnick ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur enfin. Qu'est ce que ça changera que tu vienne ou pas ? Et si tu viens avec nous, tu reverras Annie plus tôt !**

**- Je n'ai pas du formuler ma phrase assez clairement. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est juste que je ne suis pas AUTORIS****É**** à participer.**

**- Quoi ?!** m'étonnai-je d'une voix aiguë, **mais pourquoi ?**

**- A cause de ma santé. Il semblerait que je sois trop faible pour y aller.**

A vrai dire j'étais d'accord. Finnick était très « perturbé » depuis notre arrivée. Mais je savais que si il revoyait Annie, il irait beaucoup mieux.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Elle semblait vraiment désolée pour moi.

**- J'en parlerai aux dirigeants et à Haymitch. Je leur dirait qu'il faut que tu viennes, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que ça n'impliquait pas que moi.

* * *

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Une heure avant le départ, je cherchai ma sœur et ma mère. Il fallait que je les voient pour leur dire au revoir. En passant devant la salle de préparations pour me rendre dans la chambre, je croisai Haymitch.

**- Haymitch, pourquoi Finnick ne pourrait-il pas partir ?**

**- Il a de trop gros problèmes de santé ces temps si... Tu le sais bien Katniss. Et sache que la décision ne vient pas de moi.**

**- Mais enfin il est aussi voir plus sain d'esprit que vous et que la moitié de ce district !** m'emportai-je. Et de toutes façons, c'est un choix qu'il peut prendre tout seul !

**- Je comprends que tu le défende, c'est ton ami, mais nous ne voulons que son bien. Et si il venait, il risquerait de mettre en péril non seulement l'opération, en prenant des décisions hâtives et qui ne seront pas réfléchies, mais aussi sa vie et celle des autres et de culpabiliser ! Crois moi c'est plus prudent comme ça.**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il mit fin à cette discussion.

C''est sur les nerfs que je rejoignis l'hovercraft. Mais avant que je puisse entrer, un garde stupide me bloqua le passage.

**- Laisse moi passer imbécile ! Tu vois bien qui je suis non ?! **m'écriai-je

**- Justement Mlle Everdeen. J'ai reçu des ordres. Je ne dois pas vous laisser monter à bord.**

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?!**

**- Mlle Everdeen, vous êtes aussi fragile que Finnick Odair,** m'interpella une voix derrière moi, **je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensiez pouvoir partir si lui doit rester ici.**

Je me retournai et vit Plutarch. Il évita de me regarder. Il avait raison parce que si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Katniss revint me voir très énervé. Apparemment on venait de lui apprendre que elle non plus ne participerait pas à la mission et elle l'avait très mal pris.

**- Tous ces gens sont des cons !** hurla t-elle, **nous serions plus utile qu'eux même avec les mains derrière le dos et les pieds coupés ! Nous on a survécu aux Jeux, deux fois, et ils ne veulent pas de nous alors qu'ils proposent à tous les volontaires de partir ?! On est des TUEURS EXPERIMENT****ÉS et ils veulent nous laisser ici. Non mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! **s'emporta t-elle.

**- Katniss le problème c'est pas qu'on ne sais pas se battre, c'est juste que cette affaire nous affecte trop. Tu imagine si tu arrive au Capitole et que tu découvre le corps de Peeta sur le sol ? Comment tu réagirais ? J'attends une réponse.**

**- Ben, je... **commença t-elle.

**- Non tu ne rien du tout ! Tu n'aurais plus envie de te battre et tu abandonnerais. **

Enfin je réussissais à lui faire entendre raisons quand une alarme raisonna dans le bâtiment. L'hovercraft était de retour et nous nous faisions bombarder par le Capitole.

Super ! Y avait pas mieux pour la calmer !

* * *

Alors ? Comment trouver vous ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Petite question sur la suite : voulez vous que Finnick meurt ? Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt, donner moi des idées pour la fin svp. Donner moi votre avis

Merci


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour.

J'ai encore mis du temps à poster ma fanfiction et j'en suis désolé. Je pense que maintenant je vais dire que je n'en poste qu'une par semaine.

Merci à ceux (celle) qui m'ont(a) proposé des idées pour la fin de l'histoire, ceux et celles qui me donne leur avis et ceux/celles qui lisent mes chapitres même si il y en a qui ne sont pas très intéressant.

Bonne lecture

PS : Désolé pour les fautes

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Cette bataille en surface avait fait plusieurs morts. Ayant été attaqué par surprise, tout le monde n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer et le Capitole avait bombarder le district avec des bombes conçu pour exploser sous terre. Même Beetee, qui était le seul à comprendre en quoi cela consistait, s'étonnait devant ces nouvelles armes.

**- Je suppose que vous allez repartir bientôt.**

**- Oui en effet, on voudrais partir ce soir**, affirma Haymitch, **Snow doit penser qu'on ne risquera pas de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois, et que nous resterons bien sagement attendre que le temps passe. **

**- Mais nous interdirons les sorties pour protéger les habitants. A partir de six heures, plus personne ne devra sortir. Nous demanderons à quelqu'un d'y veiller,** précisa Plutarch.

Un silence s'installa. Ce fut Katniss qui le rompit, s'énervant comme à son habitude depuis qu'on lui avait interdit de participer à la mission.

**- Et je présume, que vous aller nous ordonner à nous aussi de rester enfermer sagement dans nos chambres ! Pendant que d'autres vont mourir, nous on sera tranquillement en train de dormir ? Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'acc...**

**- Katniss ta gueule !** La coupa Haymitch. **Pour une fois arrête de nous crier dessus et écoute ! Et si tu continue, je serais obligé de te l'expliquer de manière plus violente et plus grossière OK ?!**

Tout le monde ouvrit de grand yeux même elle qu'il était pourtant impossible de faire taire. Katniss ne pris même pas le risque de répondre. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça au pars avant.

**- Vous n'allez pas rester ici. Si vous êtes d'accord, cette fois on voudrais que vous veniez.**

**- Faudrait savoir ! On est des poids mais vous nous emmenez quand même ! La pitié vous savez ce n'est pas forcement la meilleure des choses pendant une révolution, **remarquai-je.

A ce moment, je reçu un violent coup de coude dans les côtes dont l'expéditeur m'étais inconnu.

**- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de la pitié Finnick. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Mais vous avez déjà subit toutes sorte d'attaques du Capitole dans l'arène et vous êtes ceux qui seront le mieux y résister. Pour Annie et Peeta, vous y arriverez.**

_Pdv de Katniss :_

J'étais tellement heureuse ! Oui c'est étrange d'être contente d'aller risquer sa vie, c'est du masochisme. Enfin on ne nous considérait plus comme des boulets à traîner.

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Nous partîmes le soir, à six heures précise. Beaucoup de gens c'était porté volontaire pour venir, des médecins, des soldats... Nous établissions un plan pour attaquer la résidence de Snow.

- Vous serez répartis en équipe de dix. Katniss et Finnick seront à l'arrière. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose.

A peine avions nous descendu les premières équipes que Haymitch nous arrêta.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous changer encore d'avis et nous sommes en quelques heures redevenu des dangers publiques ?**

**- Non, mais on les a retrouvés.**

**- Déjà ?! **S'étonna Katniss.** Où sont-ils ?**

**- Katniss, le problème c'est que c'est sûrement un piège. Jamais Snow ne les aurait laissé sans surveillance comme ça. Il doit y avoir un hic.**

**- Haymitch, où ?**

**- Salle numéro 362 au fond du couloir. **Répondit-il dans un soupir.** Mais si vous voulez bien, on va surveiller les retrouvailles.**

J'arrivai devant la salle 362.

**- C'est pour voir Annie Cresta.**

**- OK entre mais fait attention. Retire tout ce qui pourrait servir d'arme.**

Quelle idée absurde ! Annie est incapable de tuer une mouche. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment elle pourrait être violente avec moi. Je retirai mon couteau de ma poche et entrai. Je n'eus que le temps de constater la blancheur de cette salle avant de me faire sauter dessus. Elle est devenue folle, elle essaye de me tuer ! Voilà ce que je pensai de la personne que j'aimais à ce moment. Avant de me rendre compte qu'elle pleurait et me serait contre elle.

**- Finnick, tu es venu me chercher.**

Elle avait parlé ! Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avais pas prononcée une phrase complète en rapport avec les circonstances !

Petit moment d'émotion. Je restai une vingtaine de minutes avec elle avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle tombait de fatigue.

**- Je te laisse dormir. Je repasserai bientôt ne t'inquiète pas.**

En sortant, je tombai sur Katniss. Elle était par terre, en pleure et avait des traces rouges sur le cou.

Dans la salle où Peeta était avant mon arrivée, il y avait des dizaines d'hommes qui tentaient de le retenir.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je m'assis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle me répondit dans un sanglot.

**- Il a essayé de m'étrangler.**

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Peeta venait d'essayer de me tuer. Cela faisait des jours que je m'inquiétais et ne mangeais plus à cause de lui et la première chose qu''il fait en me revoyant c'est de se jeter sur moi comme si j'étais son ennemie. Finnick essayait de me réconforter mais je continuais à verser des torrents de larmes. Je lui demandai quand même, histoire de changer de sujet, comment ça s'était passé avec Annie.

**- Super. Elle reparle. Elle n'avait pas autant parlé depuis ses jeux.**

Ah oui, c'est vrai que Annie avait été traumatisée par ses jeux. Aucun vainqueurs n'avait autant perdu la boule.

**- Je suis contente pour toi.**

Une lueur brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts. Ils me rappelèrent ceux de Peeta quand il me regardait il y a un mois.

**- Dis-moi Finnick, tu l'aime ?**

Il me regarda avec un sourire d'idiot. Je compris enfin ce qu'était l'amour avec un grand A.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis même si vous n'aimez pas et à donner vos idées.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Je poste encore un chapitre cours mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

PS : Desolé pour les fautes

PPS : je ne l'ai jamais dit jusque la mais les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_Pdv de Finnick :_

J'étais heureux depuis qu'elle était revenue. Tout le contraire de Katniss. Depuis que Peeta avait essayer de le tuer, elle déprimait. Elle restait toute la journée dans sa chambre à pleurer, elle refusait de manger et ne suivait plus son emploi du temps. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'incident mais je passait tous les jours demander de ses nouvelles à Prim. A vrai dire, je me sentais un peu coupable et j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais j'avais retrouvé Annie dans des conditions idéales alors que sa courte entrevue avec Peeta c'était transformée en cauchemars.

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Je pleurais. Tout le temps. Je n'arrivais même plus à me calmer devant Prim, alors que je ne supportais pas lui montrer que j'étais faible ! Le plus dur pour moi, c'était l'absence d'un ami. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un autre que ma sœur ou ma mère pour me réconforter, partager ce poids avec moi. Bien sur, je pensai immédiatement à Peeta. Bizarrement, l'aide de Gale ne me rendait que plus triste. Je ne partageais plus avec lui tous les moments heureux que nous avions connus depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il m'aimait. Un sentiment de gène et de culpabilité c'était installé entre nous, et je ne pouvais plus lui parler normalement. J'espérai que cela allait passer rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui je voulais être en ce moment et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'était Finnick.

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Je me décidai finalement à aller la voir. Je savais que ça allait être difficile, et que je m'exposais à de gros risques connaissant son caractère. Il y aurait sûrement quelques objets dans sa chambre dont elle voudrait se débarrasser et qu'elle jetterait sur moi. J'arrivai devant sa chambre vers 10h30, heure à laquelle personne n'est dans les couloirs. Je frappai. Pas de réponses. Sans refrapper, je pris la décision d'entrer. Elle était par terre, assise sur son matelas sale. La chambre était dans un piteux état et il y avait du linge partout.

**- Salut fille du feu**.

Étrangement, quand elle me vit, ce ne fut pas de la colère que j'aperçus dans ses yeux mais de la joie, du soulagement.

**- Bonjour Finnick. Comment vas-tu ? **me demanda t-elle d'un ton rêveur et plat.

**- Euh, je vais bien mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.**

**- Super !**

**- Sérieusement s'il te plaît, **lâchai-je d'un ton proche de l'exaspération.

**- Sérieusement je suis contente que tu sois venus. Je me sentais un peu seule sans toi. Et avec Annie quoi de neuf ?**

**- Pas grand chose, elle doit se reposer donc je ne la vois pas beaucoup. En plus, nous avons pleins de réunions depuis que...**

Ma phrase fut interrompu par une annonce à notre attention :

_« Tous les vainqueurs et bénévoles sont priés de se rendre à la salle de contrôle. Mise en route de la mission dans une heure. »_

Je vis Katniss bondir de son matelas. Elle me prit le bras et m'entraîna vers le escaliers.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la salle était déjà presque pleine. Nous nous assîmes à l'avant et nous attendîmes.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout était près. Je passai voir Annie avant de partir et lui promis de revenir.

_Pdv de Katniss :_

Nous allions nous rendre au Capitole. Et j'avais l'autorisation d'abattre Snow. Le sentiment de haine qui était en moi depuis que j'avais revu Peeta grandit encore. Je le tuerai et je le regarderai mourir sans remords ! J'allai dire au revoir à Prim. Elle me fit promettre de revenir vivante et en bonne santé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Si il fallait mourir pour tuer le « Président » je le ferais.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps après dans un entrepôt. Personne ne venait jamais ici et c'était un lieu parfait pour nous préparer. J'étais dans le même groupe que Finnick, Gale et de plusieurs soldats du district treize, dont un certain Boggs, qui serait notre chef de groupe. Et à mon grand étonnement un autre membre du groupe auquel plus aucun d'entre nous ne faisait confiance. Peeta.

**- Mais enfin, il ne peut pas venir, il a essayé de tuer Katniss, **s'emporta Finnick.

**- C'est sûrement le but. Tuer Katniss en cours de route et faire passer cela pour un accident !**

C'était la première fois depuis des jours que Gale me défendait ainsi.

**- On se calme **! hurla Boggs.** Nous aurons le droit de le garder menotter tout le temps, il n'aura pas le droit d'avoir une arme et nous le surveillerons nuit et jour. Ce sont les règles désolé.**

Il marqua une légère pause :

**- Et si il s'en prend à elle ou à qui que ce soit d'autre... N'hésitez pas à le descendre.**

Je vis le visage de Gale s'illuminer tandis que le mien et celui de Finnick se renfrognèrent. Je ne pensais pas que Gale serait capable de vouloir la mort de Peeta.

_Pdv de Finnick :_

Nous marchions dans la rue qui nous menait vers le Palais de Snow, lorsque une bombe retentit. On vit un corps projeter en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Katniss se précipita vers lui. Boggs venait de se condamner en marchant sur une mine.

Nous nous approchâmes de lui et la dernière chose qu'il prononça fut :

**- Faites confiance à Katniss et obéissez lui. C'est le nouveau chef du groupe. Bonne chance Geai Moqueur.**

* * *

Alors est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais merci !


End file.
